


Christmas Dinner

by Phi_JiJi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lawyer!Dae, M/M, Teacher!Jae, Throwback, cute sex?, mutual past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: It's Christmas and Daehyun has to work and against Youngjae's will he brings home co-workers for dinner, which throws up some memories





	Christmas Dinner

The alarm clock woke Daehyun up, Youngjae just ignored it, snuggling against the older.  
"Youngjae, I need to get up" Daehyun mumbled, opening his eyes.  
The younger just murmured. "Jae, I have to go to work" the other replied, removing the arms from his own body. "But it's Christmas" Youngjae whined, wrapping his arms back around the older's body. "I still need to work" he replied, sitting up, pushing back the blanket.  
"Cold" Youngjae said, sleepy, trying to get a hold of the blanket after he couldn't hold on to Daehyun anymore.  
He was wearing boxershorts and one of Daehyun's Hoodies. It wasn't particularly larger in him but he still looked cute in it. And Youngjae liked the smell of his boyfriend so he'd wear his clothes whenever he could.  
Sadly, he can't wear them at work but right now he was on his free day so he could wear Dae's hoodies for the whole day.  
Daehyun got out of the bed and went to the big closet, taking out one of his suits and changing into it.  
"When will you be back?", Youngjae then asked, the now fully clothed, Daehyun. "I don't know, maybe in a few hours? Maybe earlier, maybe later. But I'll text you as soon as I can leave the office" Daehyun told him, walking over to the bed again, leaning over Youngjae.  
"And what am I supposed to do during that time?", the latter asked. "Well you could cook something, it's Christmas after all" the older replied, smiling at the sleepy face of the other. "We don't have stuff to cook" he whined. "Then go shopping" Daehyun laughed, leaning further down giving him a soft kiss. Youngjae kissed him back lazyly, laying one hand in the other one's neck.  
Another thing Youngjae loved were Daehyun's soft and plump lips, he especially loved them when they were on his own lips.  
They had to break the kiss due to the need of air but they didn't part too far, looking each other in the eyes, even though Daehyun could swear he'd fall back asleep any second.  
"Have I ever told you how fucking hot you look in those damn suites of yours?" Youngjae mumbled, letting his hand wander from Daehyun's neck to his chest.  
"Yeah, almost every day when I wear one" Daehyun said with a smile on his face, grabbing the younger's chin, lifting his head after he followed his hand's movements to Daehyun's chest. He gave him another kiss, this time it was more intense, leaving Youngjae whining in dissatisfaction when he broke the kiss again, standing up straight away adjusting his tie properly again.  
"See you later" Daehyun said, a smile on his lips, leaving the room to go to work.  
Meanwhile Youngjae was laying in the bed still, the only thing that was different from before, besides that Daehyun left, was, that Daehyun left him with a boner on purpose.  
"This guy" Youngjae cursed, sitting up, pushing the blanket away, looking down on his hard member in his boxers. "He's lucky that I love him" he said, getting up from bed and going into the bathroom.  
He decided to take a shower as it helps most of the time, so he took off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. There was a deep red hickey covering about half of his right collarbone.  
He let his fingers run along the red spot, smiling as he thought back to the night Daehyun did this to him. Even though it was almost a week ago it was still very visible in such a vivid colour. With a last glanze on himself he turned his back to the mirror, entering the shower.  
The cold water was calming but it didn't solve his actual problem. "He really drives me crazy" Youngjae laughed at himself. "I guess I have to solve it on my own then" he said, while also planning how he could take revenge on his boyfriend.  
Luckily it only took him a few minutes and a few thoughts of the last time Daehyun held him.  
After the shower, Youngjae dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and once again in one of Daehyun's hoodies, sitting down on the couch and starting the TV.  
Even though it was Christmas there was nothing proper to watch so he decided to actually try to cook something, hoping it would go well. He found some seemingly easy recipes on the internet and began to look through the house what they had and what he still had to buy. After finishing the shopping list he traded his sweatpants for some jeans and left the house.

At work Daehyun could die from boredom. Today he only had office work to do but couldn't do it at home due to security and secrecy. The only thing he could do in order to entertain himself is to look through his gallery and to look at all the pictures he had of Youngjae in every possible situation. Well, every situation except for one as he had _those_ pictures in another folder so others wouldn't see them by accident.

The day went by and when he was ready to leave the office some of his co-workers came by. "Hey Dae, we wondered if you wanna go eat dinner with us tonight?", one of them asked. "Sorry guys, but I promised my roommate to eat with him tonight, he probably already cooked too" Daehyun said, smiling shyly.  
"We've never met your roommate have we? You only always talk about him" the second said. "Uhm, yeah?", Daehyun mumbled in reply. "Would you, or him, mind if we'd join you for dinner?" the last of them then suddenly asked.  
"N-no, I guess it'll be okay" Daehyun said. "Really?", the second one asked, seeming really happy.  
"Yeah" he then said, a bit more confidently.

Youngjae was sitting on the kitchen counter when he received a text from Daehyun.

_so, uhm, 3 of my colleagues want to eat dinner with us @ ours. I couldn't say no, sorry. So please wear pants? And they also don't know about 'us'_

He sighed, he wasn't really okay with that fact, but he also knew, that Daehyun also isn't a person who can say no easily at those sorts of things.  
He then quickly set the table for three more people and then went to the bedroom, where he would wait until Daehyun and the other 3 people would arrive at home.

When Daehyun stopped his car in front of his house, the others were amazed. "Your house is gigantic" one of his colleagues said, making Daehyun chuckle. He knew that his house was big, but that was because he was well paid as a lawyer. Youngjae always wants to pay Daehyun rent since they started to live together but Daehyun always told him that there was no need for that at all.

"I'm home" Daehyun announced after opening the door, but he didn't receive an answer.  
"You can sit down at the table in the kitchen. I'll go check on Youngjae" he told the other three, pointing in the direction of the kitchen, he himself went to their shared bedroom.  
He just closed the door behind him when he was pressed against it. "Welcome back" the younger mumbled with an mischievous smile, giving the other a deep kiss. "Hey" Daehyun replied, breaking the kiss "are you planning something?", he then asked. "No, I just wanted to give you your welcome back kiss without the others knowing" Youngjae answered.  
Daehyun smiled "let's go eat then, the other want to get to know you" he said, intertwinding their fingers for a few seconds. "Okay" Youngjae said, leaning his head against Daehyun's shoulder.  
They let go of each others hands and Daehyun went to the kitchen, followed by the other.  
Youngjae felt slightly underdressed as he was inky wearing some jeans and a hoodie while the other four were still wearing their suit from work.  
"You must be Youngjae. Daehyun never shuts up about you" one of them, a woman said, smiling at him and standing up to greet him properly. The other two did as well and all of them introduced themselves.  
After they all sat back down again and had food on their plates, they started to somewhat bombard Youngjae with questions.  
"What do you do work as?" - "I'm a middle school teacher"  
"Did you cook all of this" - "Yeah"  
"How did you two meet" - "We've been friends in school until we went to different universities after that we somehow met again" that was the truth, but maybe it was shortened big time. 

__________

About 12 years ago, maybe a bit more or less, Daehyun and Youngjae were already friends for a long time. They hung around a lot in each others house, which wasn't approved by Youngjae's girlfriend at that time, and had their fun. They also had something with each other once in a while as they agreed that that wouldn't count as cheating since they both were guys and Youngjae told himself that he was straight and that their hormones were at fault. Maybe because they were curious as well, but they never talked about anything to each other. After a while they had Sex about every other week, at least that was what they agreed on, often they did it more often, mostly drunk or at least tipsy.  
Almost half a year they did as they liked until Youngjae's girlfriend found out about it and broke up with him. The boys then agreed to not have sex anymore, at least for a while. That promise was mostly made by Daehyun, he didn't want to use Youngjae, neither did he want to hurt him. Yes, he loved the younger but he wanted him to be happy on his own  
Like that, soon, highschool endet and the two of them went separate ways in different universities. Even though they promised each other to stay in touch but due to studies they didn't find a lot of time and soon enough they completely lost contact to each other.  
Then, years later, both of them were finished with their studies and both had a job by then.  
One night, Daehyun was out at a bar after he, as well as a friend of him, won in court that day.  
On the other hand, Youngjae was in the same bar with another reason, a colleague, and friend, of him broke up with his girlfriend and wanted to go out to find another girl to fuck or whatever. And because Youngjae was too good of a friend he went with him well aware that he'll probably will go home alone without seeing his friend for a few hours. Ever since his girlfriend broke up with him he has never been in a relationship, he admitted himself that he was gay, didn't tell it Daehyun though. He was somewhat hurt after Daehyun said they should stop their 'relationship' and to just stay friends, but he could also understand it. He was always a person that cares about his friends the most and of course he wanted Youngjae to be mentally stable and happy first.  
Both of the pairs sat at the bar, not aware that the other was even present. At least for most of the time. At some point Youngjae's friend was gone somewhere, he himself wasn't sober at all anymore. If he wouldn't be somewhere else than his house he would probably drown in self-pity, but he didn't want to just begin to cry in some kind of bar somewhere in the city.  
At the same time, Daehyun only had two drinks, so he could still think clearly. But he doubted how sober he was when he saw someone he knew fairly well, he just didn't want to belive it. Only when the two of them locked their eyes and Youngjae also realised who was sitting there, a few metres away from himself. The younger of the two stood up and walked, well more or less, over to the older. "Dae...?" he whispered, not sure if he was really seeing right. "Yeah" the older replied, also only whispering. On the spot Youngjae began to cry. Daehyun didn't know how to react properly in that moment so he just reached out for him and hugged him tight.  
"I missed you so much" Youngjae sobbed "you were gone and... and" he tried to say something but his tears stopped him. "Shh, it's okay. Let's talk about this in private" Daehyun told him, running his hand through the boys hair. He nodded, his tears still didn't stop.  
Daehyun turned around to his friend, told him that he would be going first. Then he stood up, supported the drunk, younger boy and left the bar. Outside he called a taxi.  
On the way to Daehyun's home the two of them sat on the back seat, Daehyun holding Youngjae's hand. Half of the time Youngjae murmured something in gibberish so Daehyun didn't pay attention to it much. When the taxi stopped in front of his house he helped Youngjae out of the car and went up to his door which he unlocked. Luckily, the guest room wasn't too far away from his front door. He sat Youngjae down on the bed and turned the lights on. He eyes the younger. He was still as pretty as the older remembered him, maybe even prettier. "We should sleep" Daehyun then said, definitely against the will of Youngjae. "Don't whine like that. You're drunk and you'll probably won't remember anything of it" Daehyun argued. He got Youngjae to lay down and tucked him under the blanket.  
The older turned around to leave but he was stopped by the younger. "Wait" he mumbled, sitting up slightly. "Then at least..." he started and took a deep breath "... Kiss me" he said. Daehyun was a bit shocked but there was still a smile that was sneaking onto his face. "Oh? What happened to my straight best friend from my middle and high school?", he laughed, crossing his arms, not sure if Youngjae was fucking around with him or mocking him. "Will you do it or no?", Youngjae said, completely ignoring the older's questions. Daehyun was thinking about it, it was noticeable on his face. He thought about what he said himself, the younger probably won't remember anything that was happening right now, so he went over to the boy, bowing down to him, giving him a short kiss on the lips, the he left the room, turning off the light, leaving Youngjae in the dark.  
He regrettet it, he really did. Because now, once again his head was filled with thoughts of the younger. Thoughts, he trapped somewhere deep inside of his head.

__________

"You'd make a perfect husband, Youngjae. Sadly I'm already married" the only woman that was present said. Daehyun could only smile, she was right, he was a perfect husband, not for a woman, but for him.

After they finished eating, the three co-workers went home Daehyun decided to do the dishes since he brought the guests home and Youngjae already cooked all of this. "Sorry, again" Daehyun told the younger while piling all the dirty dishes to carry them to the dishwasher without having to walk the way as often. "It's okay" Youngjae told him, heading to the bedroom. It wasn't really that late but the whole day just dragged at his energy. Maybe a little nap would help...  
He fell asleep faster than he thought he would only to be woken up by Daehyun who sat down next to the sleepy boy, admiring his beautiful face, running his finger along his features.  
"God you're so perfect" the older mumbled almost so quiet Youngjae didn't heard it. He tried his best to not give a reaction, trying to pretend he's still asleep, waiting if the other said more. But he didn't instead he gave him a lovingly kiss on the forehead and stood up again.  
He went to the living room, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. On every single channel there was some kind of Christmas movie playing

He must be mad at me, Daehyun thought, as he thought that he once again somehow destroyed Christmas just because he wasn't stubborn enough to tell his colleagues off. Daehyun leaned his head back, resting it on the couch, drifting off into whatever thoughts came into his mind, not noticing the younger entering the room in silence, sneaking up to him. Daehyun had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, giving a perfect view on his collarbone. Without thinking much he sat down on the older's lap, giving him no time to react before he begun to suck on his collarbone.  
A yelp escaped Daehyun's mouth at the sudden contact. "What are you planning on doing?", Daehyun laughed, looking at the other. "Making sure the others know who you belong to" he mumbled in respond, sucking at his neck. "I thought you don't get jealous?" the older asked, lifting the other's head by the chin, looking into his eyes. "That dude looked at you as if he'd like to eat you on the spot" Youngjae explained, a slight tint of red creeping up his cheeks. "He wouldn't dare" the older laughed, laying his free arm around Youngjae's waist, pulling his body closer, a little moan escaping his throat. "But if you say it like that, maybe I should show your co-workers as well who you belong to" Daehyun smirked, kissing along his jawline. "Wait, no, they can't..." Youngjae tried to protest, but it was too late already, Daehyun bit into the sensitive skin at the end of Youngjae's jaw, sucking on it and leaving a red mark, quite small but still noticeable. "That's not fair!", he exclaimed. "You started" the other stated, pressing a kiss onto Youngjae's lips who returned it glady. "If I come into court with a hickey, I'll definitely get problems. But if you have one in your class, the kids will ask you a few questions and you're finished with the topic" "You're such a meany" Youngjae puted. "I know, you say that about every day" Daehyun said cupping his boyfriend's cheek with the hand that was free. He leaned against the warm touch, wrapping his own arms around Daehyun's neck.  
"Then give me something else that shows me that you're only mine" Youngjae whispered. "Everything you want" Daehyun told him, once again pressing his lips on the other's. The kiss quickly became intense, smacking sounds of their lips filled the room while Youngjae moaned into Daehyun's mouth at every single touch. He rubbed his erection against Daehyun's own through their clothes. Daehyun also moaned into the younger's mouth. It somehow made Youngjae proud that he was able to turn him on so much in such a little time, also showing how pent up Daehyun was as well.  
Without breaking the kiss Youngjae began to unbutten Daehyun's shirt further and slipping his hands under the clothes. Meanwhile Daehyun's Hands begun to open Youngjae's pants, pushing it down, Youngjae lifted himself up so Daehyun could remove the pants better. Like that his pants quickly found their way to the floor. His boxers quickly followed. "You too" Youngjae mumbled between the kisses, trying to get the clothes of the older as well. Daehyun smiled, let go of Youngjae's waist und took off his suit jacket and his shirt, throwing it on the couch next to him. Then his hands began to wander around Youngjae's body, one of his hands dissappeared under the other's hoodie, the other to his ass, kneading one of his cheeks, making the younger squirm. His own hand found it's way down to his own dick, massaging it slightly, resting his head on Daehyun's shoulder, biting his lip to surpress his moans. "Let me hear your voice" Daehyun told him, pulling Youngjae's body closer once again. Youngjae listened to the demand and opened his mouth only slightly, directly followed by a small moan. "Pants" Youngjae then huffed between his moans, tucking on Daehyun's pants, his head was too fogged up to do it himself. Daehyun smiled at him, lifting the other man up, who wrapped his legs around the older's wait, clinging onto him as if his life depends on it, the friction against his hardened member making him moan against Daehyun's shoulder.  
The latter carried his boyfriend to the bedroom, throwing him onto his bed. He undid his pants and threw them somewhere in the room, then he crawled on top of the other, connecting their lips in an instant. Once again one of his hands wandered under Youngjae's hoodie, up to his nipple, playing with it, causing the younger to once again moan into the kiss. He bucked his hip up, causing friction. The fact that Daehyun was still wearing boxers frustrated him and he showed it to him by whining and breaking the kiss. "Please" Youngjae begged, pressing his naked member against the clothed member of Daehyun. Of course he knew what he wanted and he fulfilled his wish and took off his boxers. Shortly after the two men were pressed against each other, sharing a hot kiss.  
Youngjae was still wearing the hoodie but Daehyun though he looked cute, laying beneath him, all needy and wearing a hoodie from Daehyun, so he didn't care to take it off of him.  
"Dae, please~" Youngjae whimpered, breaking the kiss and suppressing his moans again by biting his lips so hard they began to bleed. "What?", Daehyun asked, pretending not to know what he wanted. "Please Dae, just... Ah... Fuck me" he said between his moans. Daehyun smiled at him. He sat up between Youngjae's legs, grabbing both legs and spread then further apart, exposing his hole. Even though they've seen each other like this often, Youngjae was blushing by the way Daehyun looked at his body. "You're so hot" Daehyun said, leaning back down to the other, kissing him again, drawing him nearer by his hips. "We need a condom... and lube" Daehyun said under his breath, wanting to sit up again, but Youngjae held him down. "We don't need it" he said, connecting their lips once again. Daehyun wasn't sure about it but Youngjae didn't leave him any other choice. So once again he broke the kiss and instead held two of his fingers in front of Youngjae's mouth. He knew what he was supposed to do so he opened his mouth and sucked on the two fingers, wetting them. After Daehyun took them away again, he placed them at Youngjae's entrance, pressing one in. A whine escaped Youngjae as he moved his hips against the finger. "Faster... More" Youngjae begged, closing his eyes in pleasure while Daehyun entered him with another finger, moving faster and hitting deeper. Youngjae moaned high pitched, gripping the bedsheets to find hold somewhere.  
"Daehyun, urgh... Please, just take me" Youngjae groaned. Daehyun took his fingers out of him, making him whine at the emptiness. But he took a deep breath as soon as he could feel Daehyun's dick, slowly pushing into his ass.  
Daehyun looked at him, asking for permission, which Youngjae greatly did by nodding. He went down tol his base, then waiting for Youngjae to adjust to his size. "Move" he then mumbled, smiling at the older. He was slightly in pain, but for him it was okay as he finally could make love properly with Dae.  
With slow but deep thrust he went in and out of Youngjae. The older held his boyfriend by his waist, keeping the rhythm steady. When Youngjae let go of the bedsheets with one hand and reached out for Daehyun, the latter let go with one hand and intertwined his fingers with the others, pulling his hand up to his mouth and giving it a little kiss on the knuckles. The other hand he laid behind Youngjae's back, him up so he was sitting on his lap. Within a moment Youngjae wrapped his free arm around Daehyun's neck as well as his legs around his waist. He leaned his forehead against Daehyun's, looking into his eyes, still not letting go of his hand. "I love you" he mumbled leaning into a kiss. "I love you too" Daehyun said, before connecting they lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really hate how this ended, but I can't really work on this anymore tbh. I hope you still kinda liked it somehow.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> SKZ-Fanpage: hanseungstay  
> Main: allmybiases


End file.
